


Inside, Outside

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Casual, Double B, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Slice of Life, got some smut for later but i’ll put a notice beforehand, public school, teen, this is supposed to be cute ok !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: A series of one shots(?) depicting high school life for Double B.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally lined up almost 40 prompts for this.. sigh. they’re in order.. but well, i wanted a high school au for double b, but i didn’t have a proper plot to work with, so you’re getting random ‘episodes’ with them instead.
> 
> i’m putting this as closed/finished bc i think wherever i end up on will still make sense. but i’ll still be adding to it as much as i can. and am comfortable with. i hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think! either in comments, or on my twitter @WonMyNihilist ~

Science was always his favorite class. Up until they decided to split it into three different classes. He honestly didn’t have the attention span to share with all of them, so he ended up going with Biology, because it was a bunch of stories to him. Chemistry and Physic were not in his realm of knowledge, and he didn’t think they would ever be.

Yunhyeong was already running off to Chemistry by the time he even realized that the bell had rung. Not even a ‘hello’ was uttered before he saw the kid no more. 

The classroom was, thankfully, not that far from his locker, because otherwise, he knew he would miss it more often than not. He wouldn’t even blame it on himself or anything else if he did. He was indifferent about school regardless.

Middle school was a lot of people’s peak. It might have been his as well. He was one of the best basketball players in his school, and he was pretty popular in addition to that. 

It wasn’t like he quit it over some petty drama, or otherwise. He still played, and he was still on the school’s team. Jiwon just wasn’t ‘the best’ anymore. Competition’s stiff.

“Alright, class. Turn your textbooks to page 134 and make sure you’re following the safety instructions.” The teacher wasn’t making the class anymore interesting either. He missed the times where they would just talk to each other and answer questions for candy.

“Extra goggles are in the cupboard, if they aren’t present on your workstation.” Many students already had their goggles ready and were preparing for an experiment Jiwon hadn’t bothered to understand. 

Yunhyeong nudged him to get his goggles on, but he apparently had to go and find an extra since someone oh so kindly took his when he wasn’t looking.

Jiwon dragged himself to the back of the classroom, where the cupboards were located. “Do we have to wear lab coats, too?” He asked in mock tone as he passed a couple tables. 

“Yes, you do.” A student unexpectedly answered. When he turned to see who did, it was surprisingly Hanbin. He had his goggles, gloves and lab coat already on and was ready with his flasks. No one is supposed to look that cute in all that gear. It should be a crime. 

Jiwon scoffed and grabbed what he needed before swinging back into his position. Yunhyeong was already starting the experiment as instructed, but frankly, he was lost and wasn’t of any help.

There weren’t any chairs besides the uncomfortable white stools, so he leaned against the table as he watched his friend mix two questionable substances together. 

He never actually asked if he could help with anything, and it seemed like it was a good system since Yunhyeong was practically doing everything for them. However, the teacher started garnering their attention and specifically telling them that everyone needed to lend a hand at something.

Jiwon heard Yunhyeong laugh beside him and someone else scoff behind him. The culprit was Hanbin again, but he didn’t mind since he was cute and that smile was adorable— “Take this and wash it out.” Yunhyeong shoved a flask with about twenty cc worth of blue liquid and Jiwon was immediately concerned whether he was going to get infected by something. “You’re safe. Just go clean it.” 

He soon found out that he was unintentionally made to be the dumb assistant. He wasn’t allowed to touch anything if Yunhyeong hadn’t advised him to or told him to go clean or get something.

Jiwon found his eyes shifting here and there for lack of things to do. His eyes found Hanbin again, and he was boiling something inside his flask. It was turning purple and he saw his shoulders drop. It must’ve been the wrong combination. But what did he know about combinations?

“Get me another box of these, will ya?” Yunhyeong tapped an empty box of cotton on his shoulder. Jiwon furrowed his brows at him since he hadn’t even said the word ‘please’ this entire time. 

Jiwon ended up snatching the box out of his hand and walking back into the storage compartment to find a said refill. Someone else was back there already apparently. They were looking for cloth? What the hell were they brewing today?

“Jiwon! Get me some hydrochloric acid, too! I ran out!” 

“Get it yourself!” He threw the box of cotton on the floor in a fit of rage.

“I’m getting you an A in this class, you better get me that acid!” He sounded frustrated, but Jiwon wasn’t someone’s lacky.

Jiwon fluttered his eyes closed and took a deep breath. He heard most of the class laugh behind him and it wasn’t something new, but he was having conflicting emotions. 

Soon, he found himself grabbing the box off the floor and quickly searching for said substance. He could read labels, at least, because he didn’t know what he was looking for in particular.

He brought back two bottles of the transparent substance as he figured one wouldn’t be enough, and chances were that Yunhyeong would be sharing it.

“Here’s your acid. Are you gonna share it with the rest of the group?” He asked sarcastically as he slammed the bottles on he table.

“Wow. You’re smart enough to read. You’re finally in third grade. Congrats, Jiwon.” He grumbled at the remark, only to hear snickering from behind him. 

“Pour this after three minutes. I need to go to the restroom. Think you can handle that?”

“I’m not as dumb as you think.”

Jiwon stares at the clock for a good minute before dropping his head onto the table in a desperate attempt to somehow get a concussion, just so that he wouldn’t have to sit through this. 

Just a few seconds before three minutes, he poured the acid into the boiling mixture and he hypothetically patted himself on the back for his hard work. The substance didn’t blow up in his face or anything, so he was even prouder of himself.

About a minute later, Yunhyeong walked in and immediately told him to clean up again. Jiwon, still holding the bottle of acid, flung it behind him by accident as he was giving a ‘i can’t believe this’ gesture.

A screech was heard immediately afterwards and Jiwon went wide-eyed, afraid to look at who he had turned into a victim of chemicals. “You dumbass! At least close he bottle next time!” 

Students quickly ran outside, or at least to the front of the classroom, as their teacher instructed the student to go into the emergency shower. Jiwon then turned to see that Hanbin was frozen in spot with his entire front soaked in the liquid. 

Jiwon had never seen something like this happen, and it just had to be by his own hands. He would slap himself, but Yunhyeong already did as he ran passed him to help Hanbin. 

They took off his lab coat and shirt before shoving him into the shower in the corner of the classroom. Hanbin seemed to still be lost, but soon ended up pulling the lever to begin ‘decontamination’.

The classroom gradually became calmer and got back to their stations, but Jiwon’s eyes were planted on Hanbin. More specifically, his body. It really wasn’t the time to be thinking about it, but if he had known about it earlier, he would’ve poured hydrochloric acid on the boy much earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin, Jiwon & a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i’m doing

Class ran too long. The majority of the school had already gone home and his class was probably the only ones left in the building. He wasn’t one to call the teacher out for it, and apparently no one else in his class was either. 

Shakespearean lectures weren’t so bad, but it was Friday and going home at close to five on a Friday was never the ideal. 

Hanbin was somehow the last student to get his ass off and out of the classroom. With a sigh, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his textbook with the other hand. Nothing new was learned that day.

To his surprise, he saw someone walk passed him as he stepped out. He looked like a student, which was even more surprising. 

Hanbin walked out into the parking lot, as if he had a car, which he didn’t. He could’ve learned how to drive, but he wasn’t going to sit down and get several lectures from his dad over road safety at this age. 

It was raining. It wasn’t heavy, but it was enough to be annoying for a student who stayed the extra half hour for a lecture he didn’t really care for. Hanbin didn’t have an umbrella, or jacket, for that matter. His eyes scanned the area as a yawn escaped him. The bus stop was across the parking lot, and to his left, was the student that passed him earlier. 

So now, they were finding themselves stood silently at the east wing door for God knows how long, and it’s only when the guy pulled out a bag of chips and offered it to Hanbin when he realized who it was.

Jiwon, the guy he had the tendency to ignore, although they were in a few classes together. He didn’t know why. He just didn’t have any interest in the boy. It seemed to show quite visibly when Jiwon slowly retracted his offer as Hanbin did nothing but stare at him.

The sound of raindrops and chips being chewed away mixed well with the ambiance, somehow. He wasn’t sure. It felt really peaceful, for some reason.

“Who are you waiting for?” Jiwon asked between chips.

“Nobody.” He answered simply as he readjusted his bag. “I don’t really want to get wet.”

The boy hummed in response, and before he could even get a reply in, a dog, medium-sized, ran passed them. It had a collar on it, too, but it wasn’t possible to read the name tag on it from where they were.

Jiwon swallowed hard on his snack before he spoke up in mild confusion. “Uhm- Was that a shiba inu?” 

“Perhaps..” Hanbin’s eyes followed the dog to the side of the building before snapping back to Jiwon.

“Should we.. tell.. someone..?”

“It’s none of our business.”

“But it’s raining.”

“But it’s not ours.”

Jiwon cocked a brow up at his words along with a small smirk. “We suddenly have the possibility of something being ‘ours’?”

Hanbin rolled his eyes back as he turned his head to look away. The parking lot really didn’t have anything to look at, and the nearest tree was across the street. “The dog belongs to neither of us.”

“How do you know i don’t own a dog?” He heard the sound of plastic being crumbled up as he turned his head back around once again.

“Never said you didn’t own one. That dog in particular simply isn’t yours.” Jiwon shoved the bag of chips into his bag, though he suspected that there was nothing left inside it. His eyes looked behind the boy, but didn’t see any trash bins either. 

“And how can you tell?”

Hanbin took a breather before responding. “You wouldn’t still be here otherwise. Plus you just asked me if we should tell anyone.”

“Okay, fair point.” Jiwon seemed to have looked away for the first time until the three seconds of silence apparently deafened the boy. “But we should still tell someone. It had a collar on it. It must belong to someone.”

A deep sigh escaped him as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It’s raining. I don’t have an umbrella, nor a jacket. I’m not going to go after it. You can go if you want.”

“You can.. borrow my.. jacket—”

“No, thank you.” He shook his head lightly.

“Are you.. just going to stand there then?”

“I need to wait at the bus stop actually. I’ll just run there when it arrives.” He looked down at his feet as he chewed lightly on the inside of his mouth.

“Then just borrow my jacket to get over there then give it back.”

Hanbin furrowed his brows at the other in confusion. “How did we get to this point when we were just talking about the stray dog just now?”

“You said you didn’t want to deal with it!”

“It’s still a stray dog and someone probably lost it!”

“So suddenly you care now— Okay, fine, let’s go find the dog and it’s owner.”

There was a gulp and a very long pause between them, the only sound being the rain hitting cement before them. It was already dark out and it was most definitely a bad idea, but..

“...Fine.”

Jiwon looked like he was holding back a cheer, which made him roll his eyes again. They were about to go when Jiwon turned back and put his jacket over Hanbin’s shoulders and put the hood up. 

As the other went ahead, Hanbin fixed the jacket on himself properly. He quickly ran after the boy afterwards with a bit of a smile on his face. 

Not to anyone’s surprise, there were tons of puddles around which made Hanbin panic every time he stepped into one. Jiwon seemed to find it amusing, but continued on.

It took them a good five minutes before they finally found the missing dog hiding below a wooden bench. It looked both freezing and frightened, and Hanbin was the first to reach out to it.

Hanbin took a moment to read the name tag. “Alright, who’s bright idea was it to name a dog ‘Russell’?” Jiwon laughed out in response as he bent over to pet the wet dog. 

“Anyway, where do we take him? The shelter?”

“The shelter’s too far from here. Doubt the bus would allow animals either.” Hanbin felt a bit hopeless as he thought about what to do with this dog. He looked at Jiwon, who had his eyes fixated on Russell, and figured he was feeling the same way. “Let’s go inside.”

Jiwon looked up at him, about to question the suggestion, but Hanbin had already stood up with the dog in his arms. 

。。。

“If we get in trouble, you’re not gonna turn on me, are you?” Jiwon asked nervously.

“What was your name, again?” He laughed.

The dog was in the corner of the theater room, bundled up in cloth from the prepping stations. They made sure that no needles were anywhere near the dog. 

As soon as Russell was asleep, Hanbin walked up to the stage and sat at the edge of it; his backpack fallen below his feet. Jiwon soon followed suit, and they sat in silence for a good while.

“I’m Kim Jiwon.” He raises his hand to shake, a soft smile visible.

Hanbin cocked a brow at the other. “What are you doing?” 

“Formally introducing myself.”

Hanbin dropped his head down as he smiled shyly, and soon reaching out to shake the boy’s hand. “I’m Kim Hanbin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say hi to that cute barista

“Maybe i should refrain from playing basketball with you next time.” Yunhyeong started with a groan. He had always played with Jiwon outside of school as they essentially lived a few blocks away from each other. Plus, they were best friends, so who else would he have? 

Yunhyeong was panting as he sat himself on a nearby bench close to the street. He always had a lot of stamina, Jiwon did as well, but they played themselves into a ditch. They had been playing for over five hours in the scorching sun and he just knew that his best friend was going to complain the next day about his dry skin. “You’re not dying, shut up!” He stood before the other with the basketball situated firmly between his stomach and his arm. 

“Then stop making me play with you for so long!” 

“It’s exercise. You should be thanking me.”

“Okay, but the difference is that i don’t need to do this for that long! You’re on the basketball team, i’m in freaking theater!” 

“Still gotta look good for the stage.”

“Not if i get sunburned!”

Jiwon scoffed as he turned away. There were kids just about to arrive with their own toys and friends to play with. Some came with balls and some came with their bicycles. Either way, this meant that they would soon have to leave as they wouldn’t really have the space any longer to play.

“Come on, let's go into that cafe over there.” Jiwon suggested as he pointed towards a very friendly and beautiful-looking cafe just a few blocks away. They had never been in there, surprisingly, but they might as well since it was so close. 

“You're buying.” Yunhyeong glared up at him as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He was used to the glare, and the sweat, and the upset friend. He rolled his eyes before grabbing his backpack off the seat. 

“Fine, i’ll buy.” Without another glance, he went on his way towards said cafe with Yunhyeong trailing behind him. They both weren’t looking too hot, but it was like this every time they played anyway.

There weren’t an abundance of cars moving or even parked by, so it was easy crossing and no one to bump into as they lazily walked through the sidewalk. They had already caught whiff of fresh coffee brewing a couple blocks away, and part of him was already finding himself energized. He couldn’t speak on behalf of Yunhyeong, though, since he had always been more of a tea whiz. 

“So, what do you want?” Jiwon asked as he entered the establishment, a small bell going off above them as they walked through. “All cafes have the basic stuff, else you want something different?” He looked at the tables to find it about half filled, so they were good on free tables. He even saw one of the employees cleaning up after another.

“Just get me a Jasmine tea.” He answered dismissively as he moved opposite for a table, but then quickly turns back around with a serious expression. “Don’t you dare put milk in it, Kim Jiwon.” Jiwon laughed mockingly as he showed the guy an ‘okay’ gesture, then soon finding himself at the counter.

“Good afternoon! What can i interest you in?” The voice was cheery right off the bat with a hint of exhaustion. Jiwon’s eyes went straight to the menu behind the owner of it, though, so he could fit in his order promptly.

“Caffe latte.. Mocha.. Espresso.. Too strong..” He read out in whispers, then pursed his lips as his head leveled with the employee in front of him. It was Hanbin. Kim Hanbin. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the whole barista get-up, from his slightly messy brown hair to whatever white shirt he was wearing, because he really couldn’t see anything more behind a counter.

“Jiwon..?”

“Americano.” He spewed immediately. “Please.” He faked a cough as his head ducked down. 

“Iced or hot?” 

Jiwon let a second or two slip by without an answer then looked up again to meet eyes with the other. “Hot.” He was referring to Hanbin, which was the mistake, so he quickly corrected himself with shakes of the head. “I mean cold. Iced—” He faked another cough as he looked away, finding himself looking at the dessert display.

“Is there anything else?” His voice sounded so calm and smooth that Jiwon wanted himself to melt in it. He probably could, and maybe he was. He felt beads of sweat roll down his cheek and he was hit with the realization that he most probably looked like a hot mess. Five hours in the sun playing basketball and here he was, without even a shower, and ordering coffee from his crush.

“And a cinnamon muffin, please.” He forced his head to turn back for the bill, taking his wallet out of his backpack in the meantime. 

Just his luck, the basketball fell out of his hands and started to bounce away from him. He went to go after it, but Yunhyeong got to it first with disappointment washed over his features. “Did you order yet?” Jiwon nodded like a lost child.

But then he remembered that he didn’t order the tea yet and quickly requested it as he got back to the counter. “Sorry.. about that..” He didn’t get more than a short hum. He soon paid his fare then shamefully walked towards the table Yunhyeong was seated prettily at.

“You okay?” Jiwon’s eyes were wide and staring at the money in his hands, rested on the small circular table. “Hey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

It was quiet for a moment as he looked for the words to say. Yunhyeong didn’t know he has this insane crush on Hanbin as he only just recently developed it. He didn’t even know if these things are appropriate to talk about between guys. Guys don’t talk about emotions— At least he never did. Was that the stereotype they were heading for? They should change that.

Yunhyeong looked at him every now and then as he checked his phone while he was still in a state of utter embarrassment. He held his head, ultimately getting the bills damp from his sweaty hair. “I totally just embarrassed myself there.”

“You dropped the ball.”

“I did!” He hit himself in the head as if to punish himself. “I totally just embarrassed myself in front of my crush-”

“Here you are. Enjoy.” Hanbin’s voice cut in as he gently placed the beverages and the muffin onto the table before taking off. Frankly, Jiwon had never been more embarrassed in his life, and the next thing he decided was to slam his head onto the table with a series of deep groaning.

All he heard for a good minute was Yunhyeong’s snickering. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to because what could he possibly say to make this any better? And hopefully not any worse..

“You have a crush on Hanbin?” There it was. 

Jiwon say up with furrowed brows, a glare that was directly aimed at the other man. “Shut up.” He clutched the bills in his hand as he imagined lasers shooting through his friend’s forehead.

“Did you go gaga over his outfit? He looks cute.”

“Of course he looks cute! He always looks cute!” And that immediately made him want to go hide in a hole as a few eyes looked at him. If these strangers heard him, then there was a good chance the barista did, too.

Jiwon groaned out as another fit of laughter escaped his friend’s lips, stuffing his change into the smaller pocket of his backpack then timidly taking a swing at his beverage.

。。。

Jiwon had his head laid down on his right side as he stared out the window for some comfort. He noticed that the nearest tree was across the street, but there were tons of bushes with flowers down below. He was usually very lively during break time, but no part of him wanted to engage in another potentially embarrassing situation. His classmates were also friends with Hanbin, and he had the feeling that he was going to be a laughing stock if the guy told them about what happened the other day. 

The classroom wasn’t very noisy around this time. There were a few girls chatting away in the corner, but they probably thought that he was sleeping since they were talking about his guy friends. They were mostly rumors, but he didn’t care for them. He knew they weren’t true, and didn’t have the energy to tell them otherwise.

The last piece of food he had was the night before of classic fried chicken and rice, but his stomach growled by the time lunch time rolled around. He didn’t want to meet his fate. It was going to be one long rest of the day for him at this rate. 

Something light hit his shoulder and the majority of him didn’t want to react. He didn’t want to see who was responsible and engage in ‘friendly conversation’. “Get up, dipshit. It’s not like you to skip out on lunch. Or any food for that matter.” He let out a sigh, and a few extra moment passed by before he finally decided to get up and actually head to the cafeteria. 

There, he quickly picked out what he wanted to eat and drink, although something light and very out of character for him, before soon finding Yunhyeong. He was already munching away at his beef stew, or more so slurping as it was basically all water from what he could see.

“Ah, so you weren’t dead.” He took another slurp of his broth. “What’s the matter with you? Do you have indigestion?” Jiwon grumbled lightly as he opened up a pack of gummy worms, popping a couple in his mouth in one go. “Are you still thinking about Hanbin? Geez, Jiwon. Let it go.”

Jiwon essentially chugged down the rest of his gummy worms then opened a pack of plastic-wrapped kimbab to just casually munch on. He stared into a fixed corner of the open-doored kitchen as he let himself fall into tunnel vision, or at least a blur. 

Suddenly, the back of someone’s head came into view. It was light brown and fluffy. He quickly looked away, and more specifically down at his half-eaten kimbab. It didn’t have sauce on it or anything. He decided to go for his soda next as if it would keep him busy enough for a few extra moments.

Finishing his food and drink, he turned to Yunhyeong, who was already done himself and was writing something in his notebook. “Yunhyeong.” He hummed in immediate response. “Help me practice.” 

“Practice what?” He replied without tearing his gaze at his notebook.

“Ordering coffee.” 

Yunhyeong dropped his pen and turned his entire body to look at Jiwon with an expression of heavy disbelief. “That really traumatized you, huh?” Jiwon gulped. “It’s not like you’re gonna go to that cafe everyday? You can go to other places anyway?” Yunhyeong continued. “He is a person, Jiwon. Not some magical being that’s so far up in heaven that you can’t touch.”

“You’re right, he’s an angel.” He deadpanned, which caused Yunhyeong to facepalm and turn back around. “Please help me practice. I don’t want to mess up again.”

“That was a one time thing, it’s not gonna happen again.”

“Knowing myself, yes, yes it will.”

With a low grumble, he reluctantly agreed to this ridiculous and unnecessary request. “You better get me dessert for this.” Jiwon nodded immediately. “The good kind, like chocolate pudding or ice cream cake or something.” He nodded again as the other looked satisfied with their bargain.

。。。

That day, after school, Yunhyeong went inside the cafe to take pictures of the menu and dessert display for Jiwon to choose from. He really had to stay and have some tea so that he would be discreet enough to do such an act. Jiwon said he would be at the basketball court playing, but he was nervous the whole time. He didn’t want to be all sweaty again in case the cute barista came outside and saw him.

Jiwon was sent the menu pictures and he spent the night memorizing it, “Just remember one order, idiot! You’re gonna recite the entire menu when you get there?” The voice from the phone scolded him, but he did have a point there. It just screamed ‘disaster’ to him.

“Yes.. I’d like a large.. number two- no, number four.. with whipped cream and..” He looked down at his palm, where the entire order he prepared was written. Yunhyeong scolded him for having it too long, but Jiwon just wanted to sound like he was someone who knew what he wanted. 

“So i guess, ordering a coffee from him is all you’re going for, huh?” Jiwon didn’t care to hear him. Or more like, he was too busy reciting the same order over and over again. His head was filled with coffee, and more specifically, that exact kind. Just for a rest, he would look up pictures of coffee, and sometimes even how to brew it. Jiwon was basically qualified for a barista position by this point. But he knew his head would explode if he had to work beside Hanbin for even a few hours.

“Large number four with whipped cream and mocha chips.” He repeated the order again and again for the rest of the school week. He would write it on top of his notes and wouldn’t even realize it until the school bell rung for class being over.

。。。

Jiwon had his head laid on his desk as he looked out the window. By this point, no one even bothered to come get him for lunch, and he didn’t mind that. If anything, he barely even realized it until he got too hungry and went himself. He was mouthing the words as a couple of birds flew by. They looked like they were chasing each other. Perhaps it was mating season for them, and the heavy chirping suddenly sounded a lot like moaning.

A hand gently touched his shoulder, and along with that, a soft and calm voice, “Hey Jiwon..” His eyes went wide as he realized whose voice it was and he propped himself up.

“Yes, I’d like a large number four with whipped cream and mocha chips.”

The words escaped past his lips so automatically that he barely recognized that he was saying. The two of them stared at each other in silence before Hanbin started laughing and seating himself in the chair in front of him.

Jiwon couldn’t bare looking at the guy again. He had been practicing all week so that he wouldn’t make up another embarrassing scene, but there he was doing exactly that. The sole fact that it was inside the classroom will make him remember it for a long time, and it didn’t look like his crush was leaving.

As the laughter died down, he was still not brave enough to open his eyes and face him. He was probably going to start laughing all over again. Jiwon truly didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Hey Jiwon.” The voice was just like before, cheery with a hint of exhaustion. He imagined how many hours he must have had left to rest since he was working, even if it was just part-time since they’re both in high school.

Jiwon gathered up the courage to look at Hanbin again, and he was immediately met with a soft smile that melted his heart. He wanted to take a picture and look at it for the rest of time, it was so beautiful. “You wanna go on a date?”

Silence.

Hanbin had his arms crossed and rested against his desk, and he was essentially far too close to him in that moment. He was heating up and his chest was tight. Did he even hear what he just heard? Did those pretty pink plump lips say what he thinks he said?

“This is really embarrassing if you say no and didn’t actually like me this whole time..” 

“No!” He exclaimed without even thinking, which made Hanbin fall back, and he looked so hurt. He wanted to cry. “I mean yes! I meant to say yes- Yes, i wanna go on a date with you.” He had his eyes closed by the end of his response, and in his head, he was yelling ‘please’. 

“Okay. Let’s go to a cafe since you’re so into coffee.” Jiwon peaked an eye open and saw that Hanbin was staring at the floor all shied away. It was absolutely adorable and he wanted to pinch his cheeks. “Another cafe, of course. I still like coffee after all..”

Jiwon nodded quickly in agreement as he didn’t trust himself to say anything more. He was soon gifted with the very smile he only hoped that he could keep all to himself.

。。。

It was a garden cafe, he supposed. He had never been there as he figured it was far too expensive. Anyone could pass by and think it was really big, and even through the tall hedges, flowers of different kinds were present and on display beautifully. 

For a Sunday, meeting there for a date at nine in the morning was an ungodly hour. Jiwon could’ve woken up passed twelve and he still wouldn’t be any more productive than this. But it was a date with his crush..

Oversized shirts was his thing by now, and denim jackets were just there. He had a dozen pair of jordan’s and probably double the amount in snapbacks. He was already at the entrance, so there was no going back and changing.

The first thing he was met with was the garden. A good chunk of it was unkempt, and he doubted that many volunteered to sit out there. The beauty came as he got closer to the actual cafe though. It was practically a transition from deprivation. 

The cafe had glass walls with musk scents mixed with coffee beans. It felt raw and pleasant. There were flowers, probably lilly’s, hanging from the edge of the roof and big bouquet arrangements nuzzled comfortably throughout the closest outdoor tables. 

Upon entering, it was obvious why they wanted a big beautiful garden. The indoor seating was highly limited, and it had its charm. Everything looked clean and organized, too. The baristas were behind the counter talking to each other in all smiles. The ambiance was wonderful. No wonder Hanbin picked this place.

Speaking of Hanbin, he saw him sitting prettily with a book in his hands. It wasn’t anything he had heard of, but then again, he barely ever read. He noticed that there was nothing on his table, not even a pastry to keep his settled, and it made his heart jump.

“Hey, Hanbin..” His hands were hidden in his sleeves, and to great amusement, so were Hanbin’s. His sweater looked a bit oversized for his petite figure, but it suited him regardless.

Hanbin looked up and smiled upon seeing him. A bookmark with mouse ears was gently placed inside the creases of the book before setting down his book down. “Good morning, Jiwon.” He half-motioned for him to sit, but then retracted. “We still have to order something. I was waiting for you.”

The soft crimson that threatened his cheeks was aiming high, and he turned around to find the lead in disguise. His first operation of business was to order a drink for himself before previous embarrassing events kicked back in. “Are you going to have Americano again?” The sudden question made him jump, or maybe it was the voice itself. The cafe wasn't exactly bustling with business.

He rubbed the nape of his neck as he swallowed. “Uhm.. Yeah, probably. You?” His hand dropped and eyes raised as he watched the other happily taking position at the counter exactly opposite to the barista. 

“Iced Americano for him and iced vanilla latte for me, please. Under Hanbin.” He hummed for a moment before adding, “With cinnamon toast and a cream puff, please.”

It all went down in one smooth transaction. It was the complete white to his black, and he was left with envy for it. It didn’t even register to him that Hanbin paid either. Even though he wasn’t the one to ask him out, he didn’t mind at least paying his part. “T-Thanks.” Hanbin’s change was given and he smiled at him.

It took a short while for the order to arrive, but they were both in continuous silence. They shared half of their classes, but he still didn’t know what to say. He was told once that you don’t have to talk to have a good time. Just enjoy each other’s company. It seemed like something Hanbin would believe in, too. However, a quick glance to the opposite direction confirmed to him that he was just as nervous. 

Frankly, he found it too cute to be real. Hanbin had both hand on the table surrounding the bottom of his cold beverage, soaking up the evaporated water into his sweater paws. His eyes were low and his hair was neatly combed down. As for his lips— Was he allowed to look at them?

Only a moment later, Hanbin broke the silence and talked about his love for the decor, which led to the flowers right outside and although Jiwon had close to nothing to add, he was happy to talk about it, and he was happy to listen. 

Jiwon kind of felt like Hanbin was doing everything, but after every smile he got, he felt like it was just right. One way or another, he ended up talking about how the neighborhood changed, and Jiwon had tons to talk about there. 

It was their first date and hopefully one of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it fluffy enough dhidnswk i hope you enjoyed!! kudos & comments are highly appreciated ><


End file.
